A Way to Arda
by peamaps
Summary: Slash * Elladan will do anything he can to save the love of his life, even if the one he loves doesn't know or even share his feelings. Caracters: Elladan/Surprise Male Caracter, Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrohir, Surprise super evil caracter
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Way to Arda

Author: Peamaps

Sep 17, 2013

Summary: Elladan will do anything he can to save the love of his life, even if the one he loves doesn't know or even share his feelings.

Rated: G to NC-17, haven't decided yet

Genre: Romance, Slash, AU, Angst, Drama

Caracters: Elladan/Surprise Male Caracter, Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrohir, Surprise super evil caracter

Disclaimer: Although they live inside my head, these elves don't belong to me which is really unfortunate. They belong to the brillian and unique Sir J.R.

The three of them continue to gaze upon the only land they knew of. Full of dreams, grief but it also had been there they found reasons to give up everything just to save it. Arda was further and further away as the ship they built themselves took them across the sea.

When Arda finally disappeared on the horizon, Elladan passed his arm over his twin Elrohir's shoulder. The younger twin wept silently and the older brother dried his tears away with the back of his hand. Celeborn seemed to be the more affected of the three of them as only after a long while he came back from the edge of the ship to join his grandsons. The older elf embraced his beloved 'sons' - as he liked to call them - but his face showed nor grief or other emotion. Maybe because his older grandson watched him with a worried look, maybe because he's been prepared for this journey for thousands of years or maybe yet because he yarned to be reunited with his wife Galadriel, after a long time apart.

As the days went by Elladan would gaze upon Arda's direction with a longing look on his face:

"She made her choice Elladan," - Elrohir sat beside him. "She's with Estel now. Arwen could not live without him."

Elladan agreed silently. Elrohir mistook his longings but he would always mourn Arwen's parting. She had been selfish, he thought in the beginning when she shared her decision with her family - already so weary after much tragedy, but that was before he fell in love. Or rather before he knew he was in love.

His love was without hope: the one he yarned for loved Arwen. He tried at first to fight it, then to forget only to realize that his heart ceased to belong to his own master long ago. Maybe he loved him all his life, since he first lay his eyes upon the one he longed for.

"It's not going to be easy to tell Ada and Nanneth about how it happened." Elrohir's voice, so close now shook Elladan out of his musings, he had moved closer now. He consented silently, allowing the elf warrior to continue to think he guessed Elladan's thoughts.

"Our Mother will suffer greatly, our arrival will be the assurance that the worst finally came to pass." Elladan started. "But Father lost his twin to the same reason. I've seen it brother, he never got over it."

"I don't know how I will move on from this." Elrohir's voice shook and Elladan was cuddling him already, pulling the younger elf's head over his shoulder. He felt the elf warrior's body shake as he cried again, and couldn't hold his own tears, broken apart to see him like that. He wondered if Elrohir thought Arwen to be selfish as he once did or if he came to accept it, but he would only talk about all this one day, in a far away future when the loss of their dear little sister became more bearable. Elrohir fell apart after Legolas took Arwen to Lothlórien, already fading because of Aragorn's death.

Aragorn… He could hardly believe how little Estel's life was short lived. He, Elrohir and Arwen had made the most of their time with the mortal boy that came to Imladris as a fatherless soul to become then an orphan. He captivated the hearts of all there as a little boy, so brave, full of life and yet mourning after losing so much. He'd wake up the household with his cries in the middle of the night, and all of them: his father, Glorfindel, Erestor, his twin, his mother were right away to comfort the human child.

He then grew to be a leader. His name emerged with the confidence and pureness of heart that defined Aragorn so well. And then he met Arwen…

It was love at first sight they said. The tale of Lúthien that lured him to sleep for so long and made he dream became a curse when he saw history repeat itself with his beloved sister. Not for a moment he hated Aragorn or even resented him, but for a long time he seeked for ways to fix this. He couldn't bear loose his sister too, as he passed all Estel's years half mourning he would pass to ashes one day.

Too fast time passed. He saw beautitul Arwen flourish to life bearing three children. He watched his beloved nephew Eldarion grow and became the wise man his father was before him. Everytime duties allowed them Elladan and Elrohir were in Gondor. Arwen even picked and decorated a room specially for each of the. Sometimes the twins actually lived in the White City for straight two years at a time, wanting to make the most of their brothers' life.

He would never forget Estel, he loved that mortal child as much as he loved Arwen.

Elrohir seemed exhausted and he helped his twin to his bed, and sit beside it for a while watching the younger brother fall asleep immediately, the grief taking a toll on him.

The journey continued silently. They took turns to go up and watch the sea and if everything was in order as much to sleep, there was only one bed anyway. When it was time to eat they ate together, also in silence, each prisoner of their own thoughts. Elladan studied his grandfather but Celeborn never let any feeling he might be having show on his face. As the leader of his people he was used to this but he wished with his family he would open up. Elladan was sure that trip wasn't easy on any elf, and then he wondered if Celeborn could also be like this for their benefit, being strong for them specially with Elrohir crumbling since Arwen left the White City.

He didn't dare to think about Eldarion and his nieces. They surely could take care of themselves being confident and strong adults, but he saw in their eyes when the time came for their uncles and mother to leave. He would grieve for them later, someday. He would miss them always either.

So much loss… It seems they come with the gain. Arda was free to begin again. It was not the time for Elves but for Men. It was worthed, all of it. He'd do all over again. But the losses...those would haunt him forever.

They say the blessing of the Grey Havens come with a price. Many days later Elladan woke from a chair in time to see Elrohir jump from the bed at their grandfather's cries. They fled the stairs to meet the older elf who seemed a little distressed.

"There's a storm coming. It was not there just a minute ago, and now it's all around us."

"What should we do?" Elrohir asked, he knew nothing of ships.

"I don't think there's much to be done. All is set as better as it could be done and the ship was made in a way it would take us it self to the Havens. Now with this storm we can only hope we constructed it strongly well and that the Valar shield us."

They all went downstairs after checking if everything was in order to make sure and the worst begun. Wave upon wave, high as it would swallow them would hit the ship and Elrohir panicked. "I think I'm hearing crack noises!"

"No, it can be." Celeborn assured him, squeezing his shoulder gently. "We put much effort on its construction, and made it the way it has been done before, for thousands of years. Glorfindel came in a ship much similar to this. He too went through a storm or faced an angry sea."

"He described as what it looked like a hurricane Grandfather." Elladan raised his voice as the noise outside became louder and louder.

"It must had been worst for him, at least we are together." Celeborn reminded them. "He was brave to come alone."

"That must had been nothing compared to slaying a Balrog!" Elrohir grinned for a moment. The sight sent a thrill to Elladan's body. Elrohir's state had been worrying Elladan to death.

Suddenly the ship turned so they all went crushing against the wall. Elladan got up fast and unsteadily reached for his grandfather, checking if he was okay. Then he helped his twin to his feet.

"What was that?" He cried.

"All will soon pass." Celeborn guaranteed holding the side of his head where it had hit the wall.

Finally the weather changed and when they got out to look upon the sky all was clear and in a blue color they never saw before. They were mesmerized with the heavens that they didn't yet noticed what lay right ahead of them, visible, but still far.

"Elbereth, look!" Elrohir cried.

Still a distance away a green land spread around an island. Tears filled three pairs of blue-grayish eyes and they embraced each other, laughing.

"There's much to overcome yet, but at least we have a chance to be happy again." Celeborn kissed each top of the raven heads of the ones he loved. He finally allowed the tears to fall freely and Elladan got a glimpse of his grandfather without his mask of control and he held the elder elf. He must had been stronger for his grandsons, and he lost count on how many times he was grateful for what he did.

The ship seemed to not move because the end of the journey was at its slowest point now. Finally they saw tiny figures awaiting for them on the shore. Elladan's heart beat furiously inside his chest as his big eyes seeked for his mother, his father and grandmother. He saw Erestor first and he waved happily, almost jumping like when he was an elfling and was on some of his classes. Erestor's smile widened and he waved back, showing he saw it. When he finally saw her, a blonde, gorgeous and almost ethereal-like being he felt his legs give in and he held himself up with difficulty.

"Mother!" It was his turn to cry out loud. He waved at her. Celebrian looked like Galadriel, she wore a white gown that seemed to have a light of its own. Her hands covered all but her eyes as she cried without control. Elrond was too busy trying to comfort her and he was crying too.

The twins didn't wait the ship to come to a full stop and were flying down the ship, with Celeborn, Celebrian and many others yelling at them to calm down.

They ran with all that they had towards their mother and there was no one there that didn't weep at the moving scene. Elladan and Elrohir held their mother and the three of them wept as so many emotions rushed through their bodies. Happiness and grief mixed together and powerful enough to shake their bodies.

"My boys…." Celebrian let out a strangled whisper.

"Mother..." They replied. And knew she also grieved for Arwen. Silently Elladan reached between them seeking for his mother's delicate hands and lay the Evenstar on her hands. She didn't had to look at it to know what it was. A strangled sound of pure pain could not be held by her, even though she visibly tried and her legs buckled and the twins held her up. The sons and her husband helped her to the carriage waiting for them. Elladan and Elrohir let her sit with their father and they were worried as she seemed to pass out. They sat in front of their parents, exchanging looks with his father. Elrohir patted Elrond's knees, trying to comfort him when he too saw the pendant. Elrond's face contorted in grief and he lowered his head, kissing the treasure in his hands.

Elladan offered his shoulder and Elrohir lay his head there.

The trip home - a new one - was quiet.

It seemed his father had chosen to live near the sea for they reached their homes soon. Elladan looked outside the window while Elrohir could care less. He was forceful but gently to bring his brother out of the carriage, then asked his father to let him help his mother. Elrond agreed and guided Elrohir inside the stunning, beautiful home. Celebrian clung to her oldest son. The crying subsided but she still seemed weary.

Elladan put his arm around her waist and for a moment felt satisfaction at how much she changed. The last time he held her like that to take her anywhere in the house in Imladris she was much thinner, her life hanging by a thread.

The house was big, the architecture much like Imladris. He took a moment to look around after he helped his nanneth to sit on the sofa.

"We decided to live in here, but once you know more you can choose wherever you want." Elrond said, finally composed. He was going to lay the Evenstar in the middle table but Celebrian asked for it.

"Not even Erestor or Glorfindel live with us anymore." Elrond continued. "In here I decided I'm no Lord, just a regular Elf. They are still very loyal to our House but they found other works and just come here as friends."

"We don't have guards anymore then?" - Elladan asked.

"There are no dangers here in Valinor." - Elrond forced a very weird smile.

"It's okay ada. We are all grieving." - Elladan said in a low voice.

Elrond sighed. "I don't know how I'll live without my Arwen." -He whispered. "When I told your mother she was inconsolable. She even wanted a way to go back there. She's completely healed now and wanted to say good-bye."

"It wasn't beautiful Ada and don't ask of me to tell this tale just yet. One day when you and nanneth are ready… I'll fill the blanks on the rest of Arwen's journey... but not now. And please don't mention it in front of Elrohir, he is taking all this much harder than I am."

"You always been the stronger one, Elladan." - Elrond clasped his hand, a proud look on his gigantic eyes. "You are the pillar of this home."

"I don't know, maybe it's just because he's in such a state. I'm grieving pretty bad."

"No, you have a strenght that rivals of Elro's. Me too have always been the softer twin, the more sensitive."

"That is what I was worried about ada, I didn't want to mention but you lost family before, a twin at that."

"Yes, there is not one day that goes by without me remembering of Elros. But one day only the good memories remains my dear. In the future, when you finally heal you will remember of all the good times with Arwen and just feel grateful she was in your life, and everytime you remember about your long gone sister, you will always smile."

"I hope so, for Elrohir's sake. He and Arwen were so close..."

"He will heal. As will your mother. I reacted - I must say - in a worst manner than your younger twin. I just fell apart and for two weeks I just lay down without not even taking a bath."

"By the Valar, Ada!"

"Yes, but then I realized that I was being a burden. And that I had locked myself in my own grief, without comforting anyone else that were suffering all the same, Elros left a father, a mother… That's the only way I could get up and not fade myself, we gain strenght when we have to live for others. That's how you will help Elrohir heal. See?" Elrond raised his hands indicating the room all around them. "Elrohir is gone already to his bedroom. Speaking of it he doesn't even know where it is so we must assume he seeked for any and is now laying down with no plans of evern getting up. Let him grieve for a day or two, but them bring him back to life by gently making him also take care of you, show that you need him."

Elladan sighed, it was the last thing he wanted from his brother but he knew his father was wise. He was just too used to take all of Elrohir's pain and trouble to himself and save him of any heartache. He nodded and Elrond guided him to his room. Coincidentally that's where Elrohir lay, face down. He already slept deeply and didn't bothered to move even his outer tunic.

Elladan and Elrond chucked, a small sign that they would overcome all this...one day.

"I think it's better Elrohir and I share a room for a while." Elladan whispered. His father nodded and they parted with an embrace.

Thank you so much for reading. Please support authors by commenting, it's the only payment asked ^_^.

I want to thank Celi, Sadie and all the evolved, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect beings that review. Please tell me what you think (would help and move things faster here!) and if you want to suggest anything I could add to the story with credits, of course.

Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

Elladan was restless. Three months had passed and he waited patiently, putting his brother before himself and shaking other thoughts aside for the sake of his family.

Since he arrived in Valinor all was colorful. His family was happy to be at least reunited. His mother was better than ever, she went back to be an artisan and a gardener as she was back in Arda, before the Orc attack… His father couldn't care less about political affairs. Thranduil remained a king but the even the great and arrogant monarch was ready step down from his place of power when his father Oropher came back from Mandos. He, like Elrond, had found his long lost wife. Thranduil's grief was greater for his beloved wife had not left Arda by a ship, but her fëa left her body. Legolas would be most pleased to find his mother was sent back to them.

Elladan was glad he never got to know the Hobbits better for they were gone now. He was there when Pippin and Merry faded, but wasn't in Valinor to say goodbye to both Frodo and Sam. Gandalf still lived and always would or all would lose much. He often seeked council with the Istar about the last ones all were waiting their arrival in the blessed lands. Calm and hopeful as always Gandalf words were a balm, but as soon as he reached his home Elladan would be restless again. His family knew something was wrong but he would tell them nothing. Not even to Elrohir. If even the one that held his heart knew nothing about his suffering, nobody else could.

Elrohir now could practice his greatest passion. As he name goes he was a warrior and would remain one until the stars fell from the skies. But he wasn't practicing the battle with swords but was making them. That kept his beloved twin distracted from the thoughts of Arwen and Estel, but when grief hit him too hard, he had Elladan by his side right away.

Elladan kept asking for his twin's help and comfort and the younger brother got up from his bad earlier than when Elrond lost his brother Eros. As always his father's council was accurate and he knew now how to really help his brother.

Another month passed by while Elladan found no passion, no work to do. He buried himself in his father's library, which were brought in its entirety from Arda. When his father - which would be the one to easily recognize the kind of subjects he was so interested in - would come in, he would shut the books down and take them with him. His father was very respectful and allowed Elladan his privacy, but Elrond was worried and that hurt his son but there was nothing that the older twin could do. No one he could talk about his angusty.

One afternoon, Elladan was buried in books and asleep under a large tree, the type there were not in Arda. The sounds of voices woke him up but the anxiety in the air was what made him jump on his feet. He ran to the shore and he felt his heart pound in his chest at the sight that greeted him.

A large, terribly made ship was arriving. He knew who was there and he felt his mouth dry. He froze on his spot and could not move for several moments.

Waiting to greet them there were Galadriel, Gandalf and what it looked like hundreds of elves he didn't know. Maybe the last ship ever to come from Arda was the big happening everyone was waiting. Indeed all the while he finally arrived in the home of elves they still haven't celebrated anything.

There were cheer and laughter. Elladan bet more than half of those elves didn't know the travelers, but of course had heard about the Nine Walkers, everyone had.

He could see Gimli and he was relieved to see him in one piece. Now that he thought about the dangers one face when coming to Valinor his eyes caressed the ship and he saw some nasty damages. Gimli and Legolas were terrible ship crafters, they were lucky to arrive alive. He should have had stayed behind to help them build, but Elrohir was on the verge of fading and he just took the ship they constructed slowly along the years and sailed.

Gandalf knelt to embrace Gimli and he saw the dwarf blush. "That's enough Gandalf, that's enough. I've seen you just yesterday, come on now." He said, moving away from the Maia. Elladan knew he was near to tears for Legolas often arrived in Gondor with his dwarven companion - such a comical sight - and he got to know Gimli better.

Then he couldn't help but laugh. Galadriel knelt the same manner as Gandalf and then he realized his grandmother was there to greet her very special friend. He heard her talk about him and many were surprised she invited the first Dwarf that was ever going to step foot on the Grey Havens to actually live there.

"My Lady...Oh..." Gimli was blushing, shaking, clearly not knowing what to do. He grabbed her arms but couldn't put her on her feet. "Please my Lady, you can't kneel before me...The Fairest..." He ended under his breath.

"No my dear Gimli. It is you of the Nine Walkers that should never bow to no one."

Gimli suddenly found something over the sand on his feet very interesting because he kept staring at it from that moment on.

Galadriel laughed happily and started to walk, one hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "I have a special stone made home waiting for you."

"My Lady, I couldn't..." He whispered.

"Where is Legolas?" Elladan asked suddenly.

He had turned to the ship but no golden crown was seen. Galadriel turned sadly towards him and that - more than the Prince's absence - that most startled him.

"Where is him?" He didn't care about the scare that was clear in his voice. "Gimli!"

Gimli turned slowly now. Elladan realized then that the dwarf was avoiding his gaze on purpose since his arrival. He felt Gandalf's hand on his shoulder and a very annoying squeeze.

He freed himself of the touch and gave one step ahead. "Tell me!" He raised his voice.

"Legolas… he just refused to come Elladan." For the first time the elf saw tears in the dwarf's eyes. "All this time since Arwen's fading, I've been trying to drag him to the ship and come here but he would have none of it."

Elladan clenched his hands into fists, the same way his heart seemed to have been squeezed painfully inside him. Tears threatened to fall and he thought of how much heartache he could take. All of the tales he heard, that there was no fading in Valinor, that this was the land where all pain could be healed seemed to be a big lie.

His body ached. He felt physical pain and the will to curl up into his bed and never get up again was very strong. He missed his twin that moment but all he could do was to be rooted to the ground.

"You go ahead, I'll talk to him a bit." Gandalf gestured to the other two that rested a compassionate gaze towards Elrond's son, before turning and leaving.

"Gandalf, I need a way to go back."

It seemed that the Istar needed no explanation about his reasons. He nodded only and this was a comfort for Elladan. "How can I go back then?" The elf asked anxiously.

"No Elladan. I understand you would want to go back, but there is no way of going back now. All we can do is to hope Legolas come to his senses and..." A thought occurred to Gandalf and he silenced.

"He can't build a ship right?" Elladan said angrily. "The truth is that even if he came to his senses he could not travel. " Elladan suddenly turned, his stormy eyes seeking. "Where is that..."

He ran until he reached the dwarf and his grandmother.

"You dwarf!" He shouted. "How come you came back without him? I knew I should never had left Legolas there alone with you."

"Now you calm down there, elf. I did all I could. I really tried."

"You haven't tried enough! You call yourself Elf-friend? For I would never leave him in that state. He was fading, wasn't he?"

"Please my son, do not judge Master Gimli without knowing what happened." Galadriel put herself between the two. "I never seen you act as such before." She rested her pale hand on Elladan's shoulder and when he looked at her eyes, he saw she knew too. But more than that, he back from his blind anger and realized he shouted in front of her, something he never wanted to do. "Forgive me." He hang his head in shame. "I am out of line."

She smiled sadly and held him for a moment. "It is okay my son. I know why you are like this. Now please, hear the dwarf."

Elladan took a deep breath waiting for the Lady to step away so he could see the dwarf again. Gimli's eyes were wet and for a moment he felt remorse, but it was overcome quickly with his need to know what happened to Thranduillion.

"I've seen you two together, and I have my own ideas." Gimli started. "So I know what I am about to tell you will be very hard and I hoped I could have more time because I lack of courage now, that's why I pretended like nothing happened on the shore." The dwarf raised his eyes to meet the ones surrounded with thick eyelashes and the power in those globes almost made him look away again. He could see the elf had calmed down and that the urgency in that look came from his despair and made him wait no longer. "All this time I've been looking for him Elladan. You were right on Gondor, you said you should have stayed and yes, I think that was the moment we could kidnap Legolas or something for he was only beginning to fade then. But Elrohir was in need of your help and if I knew better I would have taken Elrohir and the ship and left you there. Even your grandfather could have taken Elrohir alone."

"No..." Elladan whispered. "Elrohir needed my strenght. As twins we have a strange bond. I think the worst could have happened if I didn't sailed with him. It was something my father had with his twin and I didn't dare to risk as we could be just like them. My father lost his twin the same manner as we lost Arwen."

"Yes, for that I am sorry." Gimli said. "At least we were there with her, or I mean, Legolas was. I gave them space and camped few miles away. I waited for Legolas' - signal - but it never came. As he told me to give them three days I went after them, Arwen had faded and Legolas was holding her, laying beside her. When I stepped upon that scene I thought he was dead, the elf really scared me for a moment. But although he was alive he was in a bad shape. He didn't even wanted to leave her body. We actually stood there, arguing and then resting - because Legolas was so weary - for a whole another day. Finally I yelled, I dragged him, I waved my axe until he finally came to his senses. We buried her in a beautiful spot, although Lothlórien is not the same anymore." He turned sadly to the Lady. "Legolas again started grieving and wanted to stay there, but this time I was prepared. I dragged him until Lothlórien's borders when he tried to go back again. After much yelling and discussion all over again we moved again. I found that if I kept the elf angry his grief lessened, and he was too used to argue with me to let me just win an argument."

We walked all the way and I've never seen Legolas rest so much. He was sleeping with his eyes closed, which scared me and he was more pale than usual. He slept more than me and that's a sign that something was really wrong, but still I had to rest as well so I done two watches while he just one. One of his turns he got up and left. I looked for him, we were so close to the ship now, I think he changed his mind or just wanted to make sure I had the chance to sail and although he was dying, he escorted me safely as there are still Orcs and the Haradrim wondering around those lands.

I didn't care and went looking for him. I walked all lands I knew of that he could go, even if there was no reason for him to go there.

Of course I visited Arwen's resting place again and there was no sign of him. I even checked old talan's, like Haldir's for a place that he could be sleeping only to be near his beloved."

Elladan's heart tightened at this point, it always hurt to hear this but he gestured for Gimli to continue. It seemed he was with the tree that knew his secret. His grandmother mostly because she kept reading people's minds.

"I searched for him… I really did." Gimli's bowed his head and he voice turned to a whisper.

"F...Forgive me, my friend." Elladan asked, ashamed.

Gimli waved his excuses and wept.

"Come Gimli, one of the Nine Walkers and savior of Middle Earth. You need a long deserved rest now." Galadriel turned to guide him, her delicate hand resting on his shoulder once again.

"Wait." Gimli could only whisper. "I think… Actually, I am sure Legolas...faded… Elladan."

Galadriel gently forced Gimli to turn and they went away, walking slowly.

Elladan turned to another direction, seeking his books. When he sat to read he saw Gandalf had followed him.

"Not now, please." He said.

"What are you doing Elladan?" Gandalf asked gently. "If there was a way I would tell you, you know that right? I would even go with you because I also loved that elf. He had the gentlest soul I ever met."

"Don't talk about him like he is already gone. Saes Mithrandir*."

"Elladan, much was lost. Because of Sauron, Saruman and the one before them we all bet our lives for their fall. Please, wait patiently until the day the Valar restore Legolas to you. He will arrive here one way or another."

"I am not doing this for me, I won't claim him as mine. I want he to feel the happiness I had when I was reunited with my mother. I want him to heal and feel whole again."

"And he will." Gandalf patiently insisted, sitting beside the elf. "Don't you see that Legolas' journey might not have ended yet?"

Elladan considered the idea for a moment, but then stubbornly shook his head. "Thank you Mithrandir. For everything. But please, leave me be now."

Gandalf sighed. He stood there for a long while and only finally left because he was hungry.

The days went by without an answer. He didn't had to ask for it but was glad that both Gandalf or Galadriel hadn't told his parents or brother about his grief. They mourned for Legolas, of course but didn't know how deeply the older twin was hurting.

Elladan was thankful he started his research a while ago because all he could do now was leave. There was no other answer as his grandmother said the same thing as the Istari: there was no way of going back to Arda.

It was past two when Elladan arose from his bed. His twin already moved to his own chambers day after their arrival. He was alone and with his pack ready. He strapped his quiver across his chest - something he mastered thanks to Legolas although he was no match for the Prince - secured his daggers on his boot and wrist and then his long but light sword on his hips. He traveled long and hard with the Rangers, for Aragorn's protection when he just reached his majority and he needed no food as he knew how to eat in the wild, but for his trip across the sea he would need it.

But first things first, there was one he should see first.

He left his home unnoticed. Moving like the shadow he cut the distance with long strides. He felt sorrowful for a moment when he thought about Elrohir. They were never apart until now, and it would be hard if he could not come back. But he made his decision. He came to Valinor to bring his twin safely, he had done it and now the Valar turned their back at him by leaving Legolas behind.

His seasoned eyes got used to the darkness, and soon the light provide by the stars was enough for that elf ranger.

He went deep into the forest, realizing how silent that place was. He did his travel in Valinor, much as how he liked to do in Arda and everywhere he went everything was merry, there were sounds everywhere. But not that place. Not even an animal moved in there and he suspect not even insects would try.

Only he now knew of this place. All the pages that talked about it were torn by him and thrown into the fire. He could not risk someone coming after him if things went terribly wrong.

Soon the leafy but ugly trees started to disappear and he found himself among dried branches. The air was thick and a foul smell started to reach his nostrils. Elladan furrowed his brows, disgusted by all that surrounded him but that was just the beginning. He reached plain fields where the earth was dry and nothing lived there. Ahead he saw short mountains of rocks and then he found what he was looking for - a cave. The entrance was wide and tall enough for a man but for an elf it was necessary he bent a little.

He entered the dark cave, touching the walls as he went and waiting for his eyes to get used to the darkness. He walked for almost an hour, never increasing or slowing his pace. Finally he saw a light in the end of the corrido, it was faint and it moved. He carefully reached for his dagger and in the other hand he held his bow, he had to only turn to the left to see the source of the light.

A torch was lit inside a cell. A dark male figure was sitting on his bed inside, his hands holding his chin while his elbow rested on his tights. He didn't even turn as if used to having company. Elladan approached cautiously, putting his dagger back to his ankle and preparing an arrow which he pointed to the prisoner's head.

Both didn't say anything for a while. Elladan gave a few more steps ahead. The cave was dead silent.

Elladan watched the other with wide eyes. Before him lay the most dangerous being to ever curse the living. He didn't fear the other but knew that any mistake and this one could bring the end of the world upon all living things.

"You left Valinor once..." Elladan begun. "How did you do it?"

The slim figure rose slowly, his movements gracious like an elf's. His long black hair hid his face until he turned to look at his visitor.

His breathtaking beauty was only marred by the dirty covering his features. He brownish, almost red eyes, but the look in it was of a predator.

"Finally someone that comes and knows who I am."

"Yes I know who you are. Although I'm sorry to say, most don't remember you exist as we vanquished even your most loyal follower. But I am sure the news reached your ears. What elf would miss a chance to tell you that… Melkor?"

Elladan grinned.

Fëa - spirit

Saes - Please

Mithrandir - Name given to Gandalf by the elves

Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoy as much as I am. I'm loving this Elladan!

Please review, tell me what you think!

Till next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark figure gave one step ahead studying the elf before him. "Who are you?" He asked gently, making it hard to believe who he was. He didn't seem dangerous helpless the way he was.

"It doesn't matter who I am." Bit Elladan. "I asked you a question, tell me: how did you leave Valinor to haunt Arda?"

Melkor laughed quietly. "They leave me here with three days worth a torch. If I don't remember to light one or one burns out while I'm asleep I be in the dark for three days. They feed me between three days too. I haven't had a conversation for an age, maybe two. They allow me to bathe with a warm wet towel once a month. I haven't had a piece of good flesh for thousands of years… I'm forgotten by all as you say, and no, I didn't know Sauron was destroyed so no good news either. I didn't know he remain loyal to our cause until the end. Now you want me to give you what you want? Many of your cursed race come in here asking for questions, many promised me things and when I give them what they want they break their part of the deal. You all say I deserve a thousand more ages in this prison. Why would you be any different? Although you are the only one who ever asked this of me, you must be the most stupid of all. You all dreamed of the paradise, you gave your lives to come here and now you want to leave?" Melkor laughed so hard he threw his head back. His tooth were yellow as Elladan saw.

"Here." Elladan threw him his skin of water and the other took it, a look of puzzlement crossed the prisoner's eyes.

Melkor drunk the pure water greedly, moaning in pleasure. Elladan wondered if even one as this creature deserved to never be forgiven but he wouldn't be the one to decide that. From time to time a great council of the wisest decided the dark one's fate and as Melkor spent the second chance he ever had they never gave him a new one.

"As you said I'm different. Tell me your price and if I can I will give you what you want."

Melkor snorted.

"I am serious." Elladan insisted. "Name your price."

"Well, give me your soul." The dark one grinned. "That's how it all started wiith Sauron."

Elladan kept waiting. "You are serious."

"What did you think my price would be? I want all, or nothing."

"I was thinking about you taking a good bath, or a real meal." Elladan joked.

Melkor studied him intensely making the elf feel uncomfortable. "I tell you what, you think about my offer for the whole secret. The other prices would be you come here every night, make me company and each night I will tell you a bit of information."

Elladan frowned but didn't say anything, and then left.

He believed in change and that maybe after such long eras after all the evil, maybe Melkor was desperate enough for just having someone to talk to. He couldn't imagine what it was like being locked like that eternally. First, to prove his good faith he would give the Dark one a bucket full of water and a nice towel. He couldn't be any nearer him because of the foul smell anyway. Even outside the cave everything looked like and smelled like death.

Elladan thought he would be sailing at dawn but it seemed he would have to wait a little longer.

The next night found Elladan in the cave again. Melkor's eyes widened at the present the elf brought him. "Stay away from the bars, face the wall and wait with your hands in your head."

Melkor grinned and did as he was told. Elladan took the key hanging on the wall far away from the prison and opened the door, putting the bucket inside and locking the door fast. He then took a few steps back and threw the towel. "You can turn now."

He watched as Melkor started to unbutton his disgusting dark tunic. "Wait, you take your bath after I have left."

Melkor nodded and sat on his bed. Elladan then threw the prisoner three lembas.

The Dark one ate them hungrily but seemed disgusted by the food. "You were supposed to feed upon them for days."

"That means you won't be coming back then."

"Of course I cannot give you my soul, which proves you haven't changed a bit, the council will know about this. But I can make you company for a few days. I promise you three days, no more. If by then you gave me nothing, you'll never see me again. If you help me, when I return and you know that I will, one way or the other, even if I die in Arda, then I could come here out of charity."

"I don't know why but I believe you." Melkor said. His dark eyes seemed watery. "I see much compassion in you, even with the ones like me."

"You are paying for what you did, that's all."

"I trust you."

Elladan frowned. He knew he shouldn't trust the enemy one bit. "What do you want to eat tomorrow? And… don't ask me for any flesh for we don't share your evil ways and don't feed upon animals when there are so many other sources."

"Who was talking about animals?"

Staring at the evil grin Elladan noticed the pointed tooth that gave Melkor a beast like look. "So let's begin, I helped you, now it's your turn."

"You forgot my water." Melkor complained. "Look at this, the color of this!" And he pointed to a large pot with some nasty darkened liquid.

"I forgot." Elladan this time wouldn't give the last skin he had left and brought a small cup with him, he filled it with water from a clean and cold spring near his home. "Go face the wall." He commanded, and then put the cup inside the cell and stepped back.

Melkor drunk it all in one quick sip and stretched the arm holding the cup outside the bars as far as he could. Elladan eyed him warily but then decided that he was far enough and filled the cup again the second time, then again and again.

"That's enough, I'll fill it later. Let's talk."

Melkor nodded obediently and he had such a grateful look in his eyes that Elladan reminded of his own twin, in fact for a moment he thought he saw Elrohir in there and his heart ache for the one in front of him.

"You actually can't leave here."

"How is that possible? Couldn't I only take the ship?"

"Yes but the Valar forbit. Who knows what might happen if you try to sail?"

"They couldn't kill one for trying." Elladan protested.

"The laws are made for a reason, elves can't leave as much mortals cannot come."

Elladan kept his knowledge of the contrary to himself. "Okay, is there another option?"

"Now that I will leave for another night. Tell me about your life in there, I never heard news. You don't have to talk about Dol Guldur or any dark news, tell me about where you lived in there."

"I am afraid I can't talk about that either. Or anything else. Just that there was a war of good against evil and evil won, for the most part and for a very long time. They almost ended with all and in the end, we destroyed it."

"Why can't you talk about your home and elven kingdoms? It is gone now."

"You really think me a fool? You'd know how we live around here. Don't think we don't have weapons and are not ready to fight, nothing has changed."

"Okay tell me about other races them. There was a treat of Men, did they survive there? Are they the ones who control those lands now?"

"I know nothing of Men and could not care for them." Elladan replied bitterly.

Melkor studied him and they remain quiet for a while. Then the elf decided it was time to go home and there he felt bad for lying to everyone about his whereabouts.

The next night Melkor was curious about dwarves, the maias and Elladan told him nothing important, just repeating constantly how much he hated dwarves. He sat near the prisoner now but made him face the wall when he took the empty bucket and replaced with a new one with clean, crystal water. He brought a good, plant-based meal of leftovers and the Dark one made a lot of noise to devour it. Elladan pitied him again as he looked like a hungry dog. "This is good!" He shouted. "Well, thank you my friend. If I can call you that, for everything." The prisoner had actually a beautiful smile and for a moment they held their eyes locked, until Elladan turned away, feeling a little dizzy.

"There is maybe one way for you to leave this lands, but that would use dark magic." Melkor said suddenly.

Elladan was at lost of words, his mind racing at the new information. Once he gave in maybe there was no turning back. He couldn't give the Dark his soul but maybe if he at least knew what this magic was about, maybe...Hadn't his father had countless black books in his collection? Yes he was a healer and maybe held those books to actually save lives or break spells, but what if one little magic? Could just one act really poison everything he fought to become?

Temptations were abundant in one such as Elladan's life. He was fair and just and many wanted to warm his bed but he remained loyal to his heart, even though that meant to be alone. He was offered riches if he could just once betray those who needed him so Imladris could make a better business deal but he never took it. So many temptations… But never such an important life depended on it, could he really make a deal? Should he learn of this magic and then be temped at all times to use it?

He thought about the reason for why he first came to the cave: Legolas. Now the fair archer looked so far away...so unimportant…  
Elladan shook his head. What was happening to him? He actually forgot about Melkor, sitting just further from him and his vision came to focus and he was startled by the intense gaze the other threw him.

"I need you." Melkor whispered. "If you don't come here every night… I will die."

Elladan stumbled to his feet and left without a word. He was shaking like Melkor's gaze had touched him. He knew there was something wrong, and that maybe all he felt was an illusion, but as Legolas was pushed further down his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the Dark one.

That night Elladan was sweating and panting in his bed. He moved to one side and another, restless. He felt someone touching him and although it felt wrong, it was addictive. It had been so long since someone caressed him so. He was so terribly lonely. The intoxicating feeling took control of all his senses, there was an irresistible perfume in the air, the hands that touched him knew how to make him moan all the while he heard moans that made him delirious as he felt a warm breath near his pointed year. His body contorted in pure pleasure and with a wild shout, he came.

Elrohir threw the door open and rushed to his twin. Dazed, Elladan covered his own nakedness with his sheets all the while his mind cleared. The raven haired elf asked himself to where did his clothes go? He was confused and frightened. Since leaving the caves he had not being himself.

"Brother, what happened?" Elrohir shook him. "You cried like a sword went through your heart!"

Elladan thought about how much pleasure he had felt, it was like nothing he ever experienced before. Even now far away from Melkor a part of him couldn't wait to get back to the caves. "Are you sure it sounded like I was in pain?"

"Yes, you kept shouting like you were being tortured. I took a while to come here because first I thought I heard ada, not you."

"I am okay gwador*, don't worry about me."

"But you are not okay Dan. Tell me what the nightmare was about?"

Staring at his twin's innocent eyes Elladan felt the urge to laugh but stopped himself. He had a vague feeling that all was wrong at the same time he wanted so much more.

"Ever heard about dark magic?" He asked.

"Of course."

"That's what my nightmare was about."

Elrohir let out a relieved sigh and leaned closer, ready to listen.

"Do you think it really works?"

"Well, look at the Yrch*, the Uruk-hai and some cursed gigantic spiders that were all over Arda and tell me if those things are the Valar's creations?"

Elladan nodded, realizing how foolish he had been.

Orcs were one of the saddest tales he ever heard about and thought it one of the most unforgivable work of the Dark ones, for they were elves, condemned to a half life. Melkor had tortured them until they went mad and twisted the fair folk making them look like monsters. He felt a tear drop and Elrohir dried it with the back of his hand.

"What is wrong Elladan? Is this about Legolas?"

The image of the fair golden Prince came to mind and more tears followed the first one. He would grab his information tomorrow and never would step in those cursed cave again. Melkor almost made him forget Legolas. Maybe it was those eyes, he felt hypnotized somehow. The Maiar was dangerous and indeed he would never redeem himself. He couldn't forget the one responsible for the extermination of the Threes, a beautiful creation that he would never see with his own eyes because of that prisoner. He was awake now. He'd been under a mind control power that took him easily, he could not allow it to happen again and thought the shield would be just to avoid those reddish eyes.

Gwador - brother

Yrch - Orcs

That's it for now. If is there anyone still reading it please let me know what you think, thank you. Suggestions are very appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Oct,15 - 2013

I want to thank Morwen80 for the support, this is for you dear. I dedicate this to CelyYep and you.

Elladan's reverie was full of nightmares. His body ached and when he got up from bed in the morning he felt tired, very much so. He would have refused breakfast if it were not for Elrohir and his mother that kept insisting that he ate something.

The truth was Elladan was nauseated. When he left the dining room he spit the orange juice left that he couldn't swallow over a plant vase.

Breathing heavily he leaned over the wall on one hand and took his time to put himself together. 'What's happening to me?' He wondered, but deeply knowing that the cursed Dark being must had put a spell on him somehow. He shivered. Elladan never touched Melkor or even drunk from the same cup as him, and he wondered how powerful he must be to be able to have come to his room, even as a ghostly presence the previous night.

Another thought then made him fear for his sanity, and then even to worry about his family safety: what if Melkor's influence on him was permanent? Could it increase in power to a point Elladan could become a danger to his family? Tears threatened to fall as he drowned in this sea of torment, but he clenched his jaw and breathed deeply.

When he finally was able to reach his room Elladan armed himself with his long sword, hid a knife on his boot - a secret he learned from Legolas - and prepared himself for a journey.

He decided it was better to not say anything to his twin - the closest person he had - for it would be impossible to say goodbye. Not only he had decided to go back to Arda but also Elladan wasn't sure he was going to be able to get out from the prisoner's cave once he went back there. He looked around his room to check if he hadn't forgot anything and then started to write Elrohir a letter. It was brief to not alarm him, but his twin would surely find the message strange for in the end he wrote unusual words he never said to his brother: 'I love you, always.'

Elladan knew should he don't come back Elrohir might not survive such a grief, but he already went too far on his quest and besides he might had become a threat to his family. It's not that he loved Elrohir any less than Legolas, but the previous night's shadow not only in his room, but in his mind helped him to decide.

The parchment told Elrohir about how he wanted to explore those lands as they were finally in Valinor. It was a poor excuse and it could make - or it surely would - his twin to try and follow him, but it was all he had.

Elladan left jumping his window and landing into a tree branch a little below. He continue to jump from tree to tree until he was far from prying eyes, then he finally land on the ground.

Elladan ran with all that he had until the caves and when he reached them he crouched, waiting for a long half an hour to see if any of those who fed Melkor were coming or leaving, then he entered. He made his way slowly through the darkness although it was day outside. He saw an elegant figure in his mind, all dressed in black and the vision warmed his body. He stopped dead on his steps trying to control himself. 'It's useless.' A beautiful, tempting voice, full of seduction said inside his head and Elladan swallowed. Should he go back? It seems that the proximity was giving Melkor power over him. Could he resist? What if he ended up opening the cell gates if the Dark One could gain more control of his mind? He already knew the other one could control his body, in fact master it.

The son of Elrond was never a coward and before he decided to continue his long legs were taking him one step after the other towards the prisoner. Turning the dark corner he saw him.

Melkor was beautiful! At that moment he was as comely as Legolas or maybe more. The Golden Prince again started to become a far thought in his mind and Elladan's desire for the Evil one became stronger by the moment. He swallowed hard. "I came..."

Melkor approached the bars and held one than the other, slowly showing his long, pale and smooth hands. "I am so glad you came back..."

The voice was even more tempting when heard by his pointy ears than it was inside his mind and Elladan shivered. Now all he wanted was to open those gates. Let Melkor to do with him what he will…

'Brother.' Elladan blinked. He thought he heard Elrohir's voice and even looked around. He seemed so close. Oh Valar, had his little brother followed him there? Elladan rushed to the entrance of the cave and saw no one. He was relieved his brother still didn't know about this place but at the same time he was surprised with himself. He let Melkor guide his feet too close to the prison cell.

He went back there and picture his brother, Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn and all that was beautiful in his life… His mother! Back amongst them, at last! And with those thoughts he felt stronger again.

"Answer me what I asked and enough with the games!" He spat, shooting the Dark one with a stormy gray gaze.

"I see we are losing patience. What made you so angry, beautiful one? May that be what happened between me and you last night?" He grinned when he saw Elladan shiver.

The Elf gathered Arwen, his beautiful and noble sister in his mind and the coldness that was threatening to wrap around his heart was casted aside by warmth. "I said enough."

"Alright." Melkor slowly released the bars and went back to his bed, but his feet didn't move, it was like he was floating until there. "I may be selfish and even hunger for power, but I am a man of my word..." He sat and fixed his eyes on Elladan's, who summoned Aragorn's face, feeling his heart warm up even more.

"You have many beloved ones." Melkor stated.

Elladan froze. Thank the Valar he was summoning those who were dead and out of Melkor's grasp for he just find out not only he was terribly powerful but maybe he could also read thoughts.

"The answer, or I will walk out of here and find another way. I will never come back." Elladan threatened. "How long since anyone bothered to even look into your way?"

"You are wise. Admirable, beautiful and wise, young one. I will indeed give your answer, and knowing your noble and merciful heart, hope that one day when your mission is accomplished maybe you'll take pity of me and come make me a visit. You already know how to shield yourself from me." He laughed. "I have never found the cure for love. It weakens you, you know that?"

Elladan grinned triumphant. "If you want any chance of me getting back here so you don't spend an eternity alone in the dark, and knowing my soul as you do, then tell me."

"I am not sure you will come back, but here I ask of you that you do. Also: I can see the outcome, I know what you are planning to do and what the future holds."

"Now I am not interested in that, neither I believe you have foresight."

Melkor chuckled and nodded. "The secret to leave this cursed lands lies within your soul. I don't think you have what it takes."

"Tell me anyway and stop wasting my time."

"You have to kill someone. Become a kinslayer." He said simply.

"So I am banned from here? Are you crazy? I plan to come back here, and if you can see the future you know that I will. Otherwise why would you risk to give me the information if I was to die or never come back here?"

"Maybe I just want to taste you while our time together lasts."

"You had to use some kind of spell or mind control to have that, I would never submit to you willingly."

"And it was the sweetest thing I ever tasted in my whole long life."

Elladan blushed furiously, trying to focus on his goal. "Is that all you can give me? Kill another elf so I am banned?"

"No...As I said the only thing I can't break is love. The Valar know that, that's how they were able to lock me here. The rest...How to come and go, all the Dark Magic there are… I know, I master it."

"I only want one thing."

"The other way is to die. If the one thing you want to do in the Mortal's lands is important, you will be allowed to come back fast and reborn, being able to return."

"I can't die without killing myself."

"That's why I suggested you should kill your kin first. That would give me great pleasure."

Elladan turned to leave but found he couldn't do just that, he moved around again to gaze upon the prisoner. "T...thank you." He finally said.

Elladan was able to sneak into his chamber and saw the parchment was still over his desk. He quickly threw it and disarmed himself. Then he laid on his bed, his mind boiling in thoughts.

"Elladan!" Elrohir stormed through the door, making the older twin jump from his bed.

"What? Can't you knock before giving me a heart attack?"

"What were you doing earlier?" Elrohir questioned, putting his hands on his waist.

"Nothing, I was troubled that's all."

"No, something happened. Out of nowhere I felt your spirit dimming, like something terrible was about to happen."

Maybe one day he could tell his twin exactly what happened, and tell the world about Melkor's weakness so everyone knew about it, but right now he just wondered about what was Dark one doing to him. By controlling his mind it was his spirit Melkor was after then. What was his intentions? To control Elladan so he could have a life outside? Like he was Melkor's puppet?

"I… I am sorry, I don't know what to say."

Elrohir rushed to the side of the bed, sitting down. He caressed Elladan's cheek. "Are you grieving? For Arwen?"

Elladan looked down at that. Arwen left an emptiness in all of them that maybe would never go away. His father Elrond never stopped missing Elros, his twin brother and that was such a long time ago. But he was ashamed the truth was in that day he hadn't been mourning but using his sister - her memory and image.

"We will never get over..." He managed to say, feeling bad to have to lie to the one so close to him.

"I am sorry." Elrohir half laid down on the bed so he could hug his brother. "And Estel too right..."

Elladan shivered, realizing Elrohir could read so much of his thoughts or feelings from time to time, maybe when they were strong. "And Legolas?" Elrohir asked suddenly. "You wonder where he is?"

Finally the older Elf could not take any more. "Something terrible happened to him. He should be here by now."

"I've been thinking about it!" He said. "But I guess it's up to Legolas to take the ship and come. There's nothing we can do."

"Of course there is!" Elladan barked. "There was a ship and Gimli came in it, something happened to him. I can't live in peace here knowing he might be in terrible pain, or suffering."

Elrohir frowned. "Elladan… I don't know how to say this but… What if..."

"No, don't say it." He choked. "He is alive. Something happened, he needs me."

"Elladan..." Elrohir caressed his twin's face and arm. "You need to know. I...I think Legolas held someone else in his heart. I just think… you should know."

Elladan sighed. "I don't care. I just want him to be okay."

"And I admire you for that, it's just that..."

"Enough. I know you mean well." Elladan turned to the other side. "But I want to be alone now."

The days passed by and Elladan was thankful that Melkor no longer held any control over his body or mind. He didn't hear any whispers or saw the black figure in his mind.

But he was also frustrated as he didn't find any solution to how to go back.

One afternoon the brave Elf decided to take a ship and try to cross back. A terrible storm fell upon him as soon as he entered the sea. The winds and the sea's waves took him back to the beach. He knew how to sail by now and it was impossible that the ship turned back. It was clear that the sea itself knew when to give passage to someone.

It was another month later that an idea came to him. It was so obvious that he felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. He rushed to get out of bed excited, but by the time he reached the gates he was feeling foolish already. The brilliant idea seemed now, just an hour later like a very stupid thing to think of. He touched the bells nervously. He already felt defeated but even so Elladan was not the type to back down, he at least had to try.

A beautiful Elleth came to greet him. Her smile was so bright Elladan couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you." He started, looking over her shoulder nervously. "May I… Can I… Am I allowed to speak to any of the Valar?"

She gave him an amused, knowing look and nodded. She gestured for him to follow her and Elladan did, wondering if she perhaps was mute, so she couldn't tell the Valar's secret or something.

As if reading his thoughts she said she was one of the oldest living in there, that she was with the first group of elves that came back. Elladan blushed and continue to walk behind her, looking at the ground, so he didn't realize when they had to stop. He hit his head on her back and the Elleth turned to look at him like he had grown two heads. "I'm sorry..." His words died when he raised his head. The light coming almost blinding him. Elladan fell to his knees and he lowered his head. Tears gathered in his eyes as emotions overwhelmed him.

"Rise, my dear Elladan." Said the most melodic, beautiful voice he ever heard in his long life. It was not an Elleth's voice but a sound thousands of times more ethereal and compassionate than that. The Elf was overwhelmed by how much he felt loved, by how the light not only warmed his body but seemed to heal his battered soul. The tears fell down his cheeks and he wept openly, with the soul of a child. There was only he and the Valar that he couldn't see, and indeed the other Elf left.

"Vala… I regret coming here as I feel unworthy of your help, of your love or of stepping upon the same ground as you. But I didn't know what to do."

"No dear child. All are allowed to come here as they will. They are just too respectful to try. Please tell them they can come and go. It is not us who put those gates but the Elves. You all think we are proud and maybe unreachable but the truth is that we want to love and serve you for always."

"Thank you, thank you!" Elladan bowed, as tears continued to fall. "I feel so unworthy of your regard, and at the same time I am overwhelmed by your compassion."

"Tell me what you want, dear child."

Elladan took a long breath to gather his thoughts. "The one that I love… I think he needs me. I beg your forgiveness for I went to Melkor in search for the answer to how to cross back the sea. I haven't even thought about coming here. I am so sorry..."

"It's nothing." He felt her smile. "You felt unworthy of us but superior to him, it is only natural. Know that you are worthy of walking all over these lands. You fought bravely, all your life. To Elladan Elrondion, duty always came first. You are a good son, a good brother and a fair warrior. And even when your heart was finally claimed, you that fought against love till you could no more, you chose someone that didn't love you back. And yet you would give everything you have left to try and save him."

Elladan only nodded, not able to say anything as he wept. It felt good to be aknowledged by one that could see all. It finally put his mind to rest as he spent his life asking himself if he was in the right path.

"That's how Melkor could not seduce and corrupt you."

Elladan blushed furiously. He was seduced actually but he lacked of courage to stay on the subject.

"No you were not." Said the Valar making Elladan to wish to melt down into the earth. "He uses Dark Magic and all that is evil to gain followers and allies, he even trick them to believe he'll gift them with what they most want when in the end the present is a far cry from what they originally asked for."

"He never offered me anything." Elladan whispered lost in thought.

"Melkor said he could tell you the outcome of your quest."

Elladan whipped his head up. "Yes. He said he can see the future."

"That is true. Melkor possess all the power of the Elves and Maias, but it is all twisted and weaker than theirs. That's why he lost. Good is always stronger, remember that, Elf-Man."

"I will, thank you, my Lady."

"Now, about your wish. You were right to come here, had you heard what he had to say you would destroy your life, and in death: your spirit."

Elladan nodded.

"You don't have to make any of the same mistakes those who came before you and crossed the sea did. But indeed the only option is to have an important, selfless mission, meaning that it has to benefit other people only."

Elladan stared as much as he dared at the light, still very moved by her and the honor to be in her presence.

"You may go back to Middle-Earth."

Elladan let out a breath of relief, and again could not stop the tears from falling. "I am eternally in your debt." He whispered, weakened by his emotions.

The next day found Elladan deep into the sea, wondering if it all wasn't a dream. The waves threatening to destroy the ship he came with his grandfather and Elrohir, a storm right above his head and in his heart a guilt that was about to consume him as he let only a piece of parchment paper to Elrohir with the same excuse that he was going on a tour through Valinor. No one knew where he was and if he didn't come back there would be a search and those who loved him would be wondering about whatever happened to him for an era.

He forgot to ask if by going back he had to make the choice of mortality again. But if Legolas chose to remain there, Elladan didn't think he would have any strenght left to the journey left.

Elrohir was right, deep inside he was still grieving for Arwen and Aragorn, his beloved foster-brother and sister were always there on the corner of his mind, hurting his heart but he had tried to cast it aside. Now with nothing left to do or no one to talk to he felt weak, the sadness threatening to consume him.

Of course, that's why he was crying so easily when he wasn't like that. Elrohir was only the one more open, the one that showed his emotions easily. Being raised to be a leader and having more responsibilities than his younger brothers and sister, Elladan learned to think of others before himself, and to hide his feelings for a better moment that never came. For the first time since Estel's death and soon after Arwen's departure, he sat with his face on his hands and wept deeply. He cried to the wind while his eyes could see nothing but the day's light, shielded by a thick layer of tears. The Elf dragged himself to his bed and the crying stopped when he, exhausted, finally slept. With his eyes closed. He barely noticed how the sounds of angry waters hitting the ship seemed ready to break and enter, there was no energy left in him.

When morning came Elladan groaned when he first tried to move. He was laying on something hard, that's when he realized that the angry sea waves threw him over the floor. With difficulty he got up to look outside.

Clear sky with no clouds greeted him and he stared at the sky in disbelief. He sent a silent thanks to the Valar and breathed deeply. That's when he turned to look at the other side of the ship, then his jaw dropped.

He finally arrived. He must have slept for days.

There was no elves to greet him, like how it must had been when when Glorfindel returned. Speaking of him he hadn't meet the Balrog Slayer when in those lands, hopefully he would return - with Legolas - to show his old teacher how the War of the Ring improved his swordsmanship.

The men that greeted him looked at him suspiciously. The time of the Elves barely came to an end and already they were afraid of the Fair Folk. He was polite and threw them a generous amount of gold before leaving his ship to their care.

For the next weeks Elladan went to Eryn Lasgalen to Bree, from Gondor to many lands of Men, searching for a clue to where Legolas was last seen. No one even knew about the Elf which made Elladan fearful. Only Eldarion and his sisters had news only not useful - their 'Uncle' came to visit them a few months ago. He looked sad, pale and thin and left soon after a few nights. He said he was taking the ship and came to say goodbye. They still grieved for him and of course, couldn't be happier to see Elladan again.

Elladan continue his travels and could not take anymore. He wasn't about to give up until he visited all places he knew Legolas ever stepped upon but he lost hope. He felt his heart breaking to think Legolas of course lied, and hid somewhere to fade in peace, and not cause Eldarion, his sisters and even Faramir, all who cared much about him to feel his passing. He lied for their own good, like Legolas always did.

In so many ways they were so much alike, he and Legolas.

Elladan then knew what Legolas must have felt in his last moments. The fading of an Elf was painful, it seemed. His insides seemed to burn, the ache in the heart that is felt when a beloved one dies or leaves is nothing compared to the pain that only grows.

He could not have good thoughts anymore, his mind was filled with images of Arwen, Estel and Legolas. He now suffered when he thought about Elrohir as well, his brother told him he couldn't survive without his twin. What had he done by coming back? Now it was physically impossible to move to make the journey back.

Elladan was on top of his horse when a shattering pain hit him, and he fell, crying to the skies. The horse stopped dead on his tracks and seemed to try to help him. As the horse bowed the elf gathered his strenght to get on top of the animal again. He fell over the horse, not even able to sit and he must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes again he was in deep woods.

When he recognized where he was he tried to sit up.

Lothlórien…

The picture was a sad one. The Golden Woods was nothing like the old days. He came there to say goodbye to his sister, but it was even worst. Now there was no sign that elves ever lived there. He had no strenght left to weep.

Elladan decided that he was going to lay there, forever until the Valar took pity of him and allowed him to wake up again. He jumped from his horse and told him to go free, the animal was reluctant to go at first.

Elladan then turned and begun to walk. He would lay down where his sister also chose to die, now he understood that she didn't actually pick that place but could not move anymore, because he felt his time was also coming. His legs felt heavy and moving, even only walking was becoming harder and harder by the second. Breathing was difficult.

The spirit of Aragorn and Arwen seemed to haunt that place. He could almost hear them. How they met, how they fell in love, how they took his love away…

Elladan fell on his back on the same tree as Arwen. He remembered so clear how she moaned in pain, how Elrohir fell on her side and wept, grasping her as if it could hold her life in his hands. How he pushed his own pain at the scene aside, trying to be rational and that Arwen's pain was coming to an end - she could not go on without Estel - but that he had to take care of Elrohir, that he was afraid for his dear brother.

How Legolas looked completely lost, shaking like he never saw his love do before. He ached to go to him and hold the Prince, torn between him and his brother.

Finally when the time came she exchanged a look with him, her brother, and then there was nothing there in those huge, blue eyes. He cried, of course but he was too worried about Elrohir to be able to really grieve. In despair he asked of Legolas to come with them, maybe even begged but he promised to go with Gimli, later on. He took his brother when he saw Legolas could not change his mind and parted as fast as he could.

Elladan was laying down on the grass, looking up at the sky when he heard movement to his right. He didn't bother to move, he couldn't care less if he was in any danger. There were many evil ones still living in those lands, the remaining Orcs, Haradrim and more.

He jumped from his skin when he felt something cold touch his face. Then a glorious face appeared right in front of him and he couldn't believe his eyes.

*Elleth - woman elf

Please review, pretty please ^_^


End file.
